


The Supreme Leader

by Kyutal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambition, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kylo Ren, Post-TLJ, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyutal/pseuds/Kyutal
Summary: After the foiled attack on Crait, Kylo Ren returns to a broken First Order. Nothing went according to his shared vision with the Scavenger and once again, he has been betrayed by someone he thought cared about him. The Force Bond has closed. But despite the setbacks, there is a silver lining. With the Resistance no longer a threat, he can focus on finishing Vader's legacy. Now the Supreme Leader, he must do what is necessary to bring peace to a chaotic galaxy.Post-TLJ.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Well TROS happened and left a lot be desired. I've made my peace with it but so many possibilities after TLJ can be explored. I'll probably come back to edit this chapter down the road but for now, enjoy!

Twice now, Kylo Ren has failed. First on the collapsing Starkiller base and now on the salty plains of Crait. It should be no surprise that his first hours as Supreme Leader of the First Order has not been ideal. Everything went according to plan until it didn’t. Saving Rey was the first big step in gaining some form of self-control and it lasted less than five minutes. They worked in perfect harmony and yet she refused to see the big picture. The vision he saw of Rey joining him was nothing but smoke and mirrors. Whether it was Snoke or the Force toying with him, it had been clear enough to lure him into trusting the scavenger. Trust that has lost purpose with her choice in siding with the weakened Resistance. What he saw as a future of co-rule has burned to ash and dwelling on the past would do him no favors.

_ “Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to.” _

Those words reverberated in his head over and over.  He said those words to Rey with the intent of breaking the mold that has plagued the galaxy for the past half-century . The conflict between the First Order and the Resistance was a repeat of the Empire and Rebellion. It wouldn’t matter which side ended up winning.  If the First Order wins, it would be a regime centered on fear and warmongering until another Resistance rose from the ashes of the previous one .  , a victorious Resistance would mean the establishment of yet another Galactic Senate that got nothing done when the senators’ main priorities were re-election and strategies for their own systems benefit .

No, a new system needed to  be put in place, but that can’t happen under the current structure of the First Order. Too many policies went against what most people would deem righteous or fair. A complete overhaul is necessary before any plans for a new government could begin.

“Sir, we’ve returned,” the pilot announced.

Standing from his seat, Kylo made his way to the ramp as he felt the light thud of the transport landing inside the hangar of what remains of the  _ Supremacy _ _.  _ Fires were being put out from the aisles of siege weapons and vehicles that toppled over from the impact of the Resistance cruiser .  There is no time for the typical line-ups of stormtroopers welcoming back their Supreme Leader .

Quickly assessing the situation, it was obvious that attempting to repair a ship of this size would cost more than what it was worth .  Additionally, too many soldiers have already died with Starkiller base as well as the Star Destroyers that followed behind the  _ Supremacy _ .

“General Hux, send a message to nearby fleets to rendezvous here within the hour. Begin evacuation protocols,” Kylo ordered.

Hux’s face had the reaction Kylo anticipated. Confusion and frustration.

“We can’t abandon our flagship. This is the physical embodiment of our strength!” Hux argued. “Leaving it would be a monumental setback to our conquest.”

“Look around you General, the ship is beyond repair and we cannot risk any more losses.  Salvaging what we have left instead of wasting our time and funds on trying to restore something that has already been completely compromised .”

Hux looked towards the floor in an attempt to argue Kylo’s decision. “Then at the very least, send a squad to retrieve the remains of Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Kylo didn’t forget about the two pieces of his former master lying dead in the throne room.  Thirty years that monstrosity filled his head with false promises and deceptions led him here . Kylo did not regret his decision to end his tormentor’s life. While it led to another betrayal, it gave him the opportunity that took far too long to appear. Now Hux has the audacity to try and give Snoke a proper burial is almost laughable.

“No, Hux. We leave him here. The  _ Supremacy _ has always been Leader Snoke’s domain. He chose to rule from here and it will now be his grave.  Before you disagree,  I suggest you get those evacuations started; unless you wish to remain here,” Kylo stated .

“...As you command, Supreme Leader.”

Seeing the petty general make his way to what  was left the command bridge, Kylo made his own way towards the largest blaze in the hangar .  Dozens of troopers busied themselves pulling people from the rubble before the flames consumed them all . Large durasteel beams littered the floor. He could hear and sense people underneath, desperate for salvation. Fear and panic echoed in his mind like a river eroding a stone to sand.

Thinking back, this scene reminds him of the raid on Jakku. It took place only a few weeks ago, yet somehow felt like another lifetime. On Jakku, he was cold and cruel under Snoke’s tutelage. It made numbed him to the suffering of others. He didn’t care about the consequences as long as it brought him closer to the dark side. But now, feeling the Force aching around his senses, Kylo knew what he had to do. He made his way to the commanding officer giving orders to his squadron.

“Commander, order your men to stand ready. I will lift the beams. You won’t have long, so get as many out as you can,” Kylo ordered.

“Understood Lord Ren. Hadron squad, on my command!”

Two dozen soldiers lined up in front of them, waiting for the signal.

Taking deep breaths, Kylo could feel the Force channeling through his body completely for the first time in years . The strength it gave him felt limitless. Aiming his hands towards the mountain of metal, he  slowly raised the rubble as if it lost gravity. Pieces separated from each other. He had to be careful not to let anyone fall if they sustained any major injuries.

“GO! Get the wounded out of there,” the officer yelled.

Kylo can see dozens of stormtroopers rushing to aid their fellow soldiers in more urgency than when he led them into battle . They came and went as fast as they could.  Stormtroopers trained to be merciless were displaying better effectiveness at rescue rather than killing . Not a single one hesitated to risk their lives for each other.  Remembering the reports from Captain Phasma, this type of behavior  was prohibited with reconditioning as the punishment . Kylo doesn’t have the luxury of distraction, but it sparks an interesting idea.

_ Can’t lose focus now. I can only hold on a few more minutes before it all collapses. _

As expected, his strength began to fade and the metals  slowly dropped. Making sure that all personnel was out of the danger area, he let go of his control of the Force. The floor shook from the impact of metal crashing. His breathing is heavy, but that’s to  be expected after holding such a large amount of mass for so long.

“Lord Ren. I’ve gotten word that the fleets are on their way. Both halves of the  _ Supremacy _ have begun evacuating to the remaining escape pods.”

“Good. Have the pods land on Crait. Any equipment that can be launched remotely will follow into orbit to be retrieved later. As soon as all personnel are clear, initiate self-destruct on both sides,” Kylo instructed. The officer confirmed with a few nods as Kylo made his way to the other side of the hangar to assist in finding any other stragglers.

After an hour of making sure as many people got off the capital ship, he boarded his transport ship once again, making a return to the crystalline planet .

*

Breaking into the atmosphere, Kylo saw the melted doors of the old Rebellion base once again. The large red mark where his uncle deceived him stood out like a wine stain on a blank canvas.  The salt floating in the air earlier was already beginning to blanket the floor back to its original white coloring .

Escape pods were also in view as they landed roughly one after the other. TIE fighters littered the sky. One would believe it was a full-scale invasion  just from a passing glance. This is what remains of Snoke’s prized capital fleet.  Similar to the Resistance, all Kylo has here currently are remnants of power that wouldn’t be  easily replaced .  Even with the fleets that weren’t participating in the chase, the full force of the First Order was crippled .

Heading into the cockpit, Kylo said to the pilot, “Before we land, go past the gate towards the hills behind the base. I need to know how they escaped.”

“Right away sir.” The pilot pushed the transport onwards. It didn’t take long for him to see a small clearing littered with boulders. There was more than enough room to conceal the  _ Millenium Falcon _ and allow a small window to sneak away undetected. The last vestiges of two strong Force signatures caught his attention. The stronger one belonged to Rey moving the rocks to open up the caves the Resistance escaped into. Always the self-righteous hero that foils him. The second one is fainter. A signature that he has known his whole life. One that shouldn’t be there.

Igniting his lightsaber onto his father was already too much. But holding his mother’s life  literally under his thumb conflicted his soul even more.  When he rushed after the Resistance cruiser, he wanted to destroy everything after being humiliated by Snoke again . The helmet wasn’t enough, he wanted more. The cruiser was the perfect target until the moment he sensed her on that ship. The connection was something he closed off after  being sent to Luke’s temple. Years went by and communication between them broke down. To feel her there was overwhelming, to say the least. Although he wasn’t the one to pull the trigger, Kylo blamed himself for her supposed death.

_ If one person could survive an ion torpedo and the vacuum of space, it would be Leia Organa. _

Rey and his mother survived against all odds. Odds that he stacked against them in the first place. The two people in the whole galaxy that understood him better than anyone else. They put their faith in him only to be disappointed once again. The regrets will keep stacking, yet he must push forward. The galaxy needs strong leadership; his personal happiness is a small price to pay to achieve peace.

“I’ve seen all I needed to see. Time to regroup.”

*

Upon landing, stormtroopers could  be seen in every direction.  Tents were set up for emergency first aid with a roll call for squads ready to help with transporting the wounded .  Kylo could see the weariness and stress emanating from troopers that removed their helmets . It has been a long day, with many not coming back and those that remain must be vigilant.

Most of them were quiet, answering in only quick responses; likely due to the mental conditioning that  was enforced upon them as infants .  Their lack of social skills allowed for better compliance and diminished notions of free will . It was a double-edged sword. They were nothing more than organic droids that would die without questioning why. Kylo never agreed with Hux and Snoke’s methods for stormtrooper recruitment. Taking babies as slaves was barbaric and he could relate somewhat with how he got into Snoke’s clutches.

_ All these men and women  _ _ were trained _ _ to be mindless drones. None of them think for themselves and that will hinder me. _

His thoughts then immediately shifted to the one anomaly in the system. The first traitor and Rey’s ally: FN-2187. Kylo knew from the first moment he saw FN-2187 that something was different.  His hesitation to fire upon the villagers were the first signs of the programming breaking . If one stormtrooper broke free, there was bound to be more. This issue had to  be rooted out before more like FN-2187 appeared.

Breaking his concentration, he noticed five stormtroopers making their way towards him . Their armor has seen better days. Dark burn marks marred the usually clean white shine, but they all looked  relatively fine. One had a slight limp while another had their left arm suspended.

“Sir, we apologize for disturbing you,” said the captain.

“Is there something you need?” Kylo asks. The captain fidgetted around for a few seconds,  probably trying to find the right words.

“We wanted to thank you for helping us save all the injured back on the  _ Supremacy _ . Had you not shown up, many of us wouldn’t be here.”

Kylo froze. Gratitude is the last thing he expected.  Stormtroopers who  are trained from birth to care for nothing, not even their own lives, made an effort to show their thanks . And it wasn’t to any superior officer, but him of all people. His previous rampages were well-known and most people avoided him for their own safety. This felt bizarre and satisfying all at the same time. He cannot remember the last time he was thanked for doing something. 

“I appreciate the gesture captain, but there is no need for this,” Kylo says.

“No, sir. This is necessary. Many of us are worthless; you could have let us all die on the  _ Supremacy  _ but you didn’t.  We have failed our duties as soldiers of the First Order and we ask for nothing,  just a chance to redeem ourselves,” the captain responded . Although he couldn’t see their faces under the masks, he sensed their overwhelming relief to be alive and the need to prove themselves.

This is more than simple gratitude.  These soldiers  truly believe they have nothing more to offer except their lives for the First Order . Letting themselves  be seen as tools rather than people is wrong. It mirrored what he felt of himself every single day beneath Snoke. Everything he learned in the past six years is unraveling itself.  All those lessons about how fear and domination is the necessary step for peace  suddenly lost weight .

_ How blind am I to notice  _ _ all _ _ this now? What was the point of all those people I killed? _

There isn’t one. All the people he cut down in the past six years died for nothing. Innocent bystanders that wanted nothing but peaceful lives far away from the war.  Not only the ones that he  personally slaughtered but the lives extinguished by Starkiller base numbered in the billions . And for what? A monster’s need to stroke his ego as a sign of strength. Kylo is now in that same position, the title of Supreme Leader rests on his shoulders. Many see him as the next Snoke, but that is the last thing he wants.

Looking back at the squad, they seemed anxious for his decision.

“Before thinking about redemption, I need all of you to rest and heal. I can’t have soldiers collapsing on the battlefield.”

“Thank you, sir! We won’t let you down.”

The soldiers all bowed their heads. Giving a quick nod, Kylo made his way throughout the rest of the salty plains to inspect the rest of his army. Taking in what he saw, the idea he thought of earlier on the  _ Supremacy _ was becoming more concrete. An idea that could unite the First Order or send it crashing down. But for the first time in his life, he knew exactly what he wanted.


End file.
